


Catch me if you can

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Canon, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, PWP, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I was distracted by the thought of bending you over in public, you’re lucky that I let you put some clothes on first. Patience like a saint if you ask me.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> remember that interview where they we're asked 'what's the craziest thing you've done on tour?' and Harry and Louis gave each other this look.
> 
> this is probably what happened.
> 
> note: this is a work of fiction, i do not own anything, except this story.
> 
> also note: I just kinda wrote this now, there's probably lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope that doesn't deter you :)

This is ridiculous.

This really, really ridiculous and Harry isn’t stopping it. 

Louis is dragging him down the hallway and he looks so cute in his flannel pyjama pants and hoodie, and this is a bad idea.

They’ve just gotten back from the show in Chicago and they’re still lingering in the feeling of energy and excitement from being on stage. They’ve both showered already, Louis’ hair is dry by the time Harry is done. He’s waiting impatiently, perched on the end of the bed, and he grabs Harry by the hand even before he’s had a chance to properly dry his hair, and now they're storming down the empty hallway of the hotel floor they booked out and this is going to end badly.

Louis, always Louis, had this brilliant idea that he wanted to shag Harry in a public place (as public as they can get) and yeah, since when does Harry ever say no to Louis.

He’s not afraid to admit that the idea did zing straight down to his cock, and he’s just as outrageous and spontaneous as Louis is. But this was almost two weeks ago, and Harry can’t really remember the bet anyway, he figured Louis was joking. All he remembers is the fact that Louis ate him out for an hour after they had the conversation.

Unfortunately for him Louis wasn’t joking, and also remembers that Harry said that he’d _promise_ to do it (“if you just fucking touch me, god”). 

The original plan was to fuck in the inside pool downstairs, but Harry doesn’t think that’s very hygienic, because children use the pool too. Louis must have gone on an adventure to find another perfect spot to shag in public and he’s obviously found one, because Harry can see the semi he’s sporting in his pants and his hand aches where Louis is gripping him.

They make their way to the end of the hall, turn right and then continue some more and 

‘here,’ Louis drops his hand. Before he can say anything else Harry says,

‘no.’

Louis looks offended, and he makes this face at Harry, ‘why no? what do you mean?’ 

‘Louis,’ Harry sighs, because, honestly, ‘this is a corridor, there is no way I’m letting you fuck me the corridor.’

Louis frown turns into an evil smile, like the Cheshire cat, and he lets out a little laugh with the shake of his head. This is bad. ‘Harry, do you really think I’m that stupid?’ Harry doesn’t want to answer that. ‘Look,’ he waves his hand around, ‘there are no cameras here… see.’

He has a point, for some reason the hallway ends abruptly, a few more paces down, and there are no doors, no windows, no fire escapes, no nothing. Almost as if the hotel had run out of money and couldn’t build anymore, so they just decided to stop. Which means there are no camera’s down here either.

This is starting to look a little better.

But Harry still isn’t convinced. Not entirely.

‘I dunno…’ he drawls, looking around apprehensively, ‘what if someone comes down here?’

Louis raises his eyebrows, ‘Harry, no one is coming down here, and it’s a dead end. Besides, it’s not gonna be a stranger now is it? It might be Paul or something.’

Harry looks at him, horrified. ‘I don’t fancy Paul seeing me bent over with your cock in my ass, and I don’t think he’d like it too much either.’ 

For a moment Louis looks like he’s considering this, but the moment is short.

‘Come on,’ he whines, looking up at Harry with his big puppy eyes, ‘you _promised_ , I’m already half hard anyway, let’s _go!_ ’

‘Me too!’ Harry cries, flailing his arms, damn his body betrays him at the worst time, ‘but that doesn’t…’

‘We’ll be quick,’ Louis replies, sounding confident, like this isn’t the worst idea ever. And really, who is Harry kidding, of course he’s going to do it. He loves Louis, he loves being spontaneous, and he loves getting fucked. He was putty from the start. He’s weak.

‘Fine,’ Harry sighs, exasperated, and Louis squees happily like a child. 

He ushers Harry into the wall and turns him around. Harry lifts his arms up, crosses them against the wall and rests his head on them. He can hear Louis rustling behind him and then the ripping sound of foil and the slick sound of Louis sliding the condom down his shaft, god, he must be hard just at the thought of doing this.

‘You gonna romance me first or are you just staying to fuck me?’ he pushes himself off the wall to look down at a frowning Louis, pants tucked under his balls, cock in his hand. Romantic. ‘Can I have a kiss?’

Louis face softens, and he looks so beautiful, his voice is just as soft when he says, ‘of course babe, always.’

Harry turns his body to kiss him, resting one big hand on his cheek. It’s a sweet kiss, slow, lingering, and Louis catches his chin when he tries to pull away, pecks him gently over and over again and before he lets him go. His eyes are shining like the sea in the summer. They share a smile of both adoration and mischief, before Harry turns to the wall again, resumes his stance. He can hear Louis pulling on his cock, he hears the sticky sound of the condom.

He turns his head slightly and asks, ‘you got one for me?’ 

‘No,’ Louis scoffs, Harry knows the face he’s wearing, ‘why would I?’

‘Well, I dunno,’ Harry says sarcastically, ‘so I don’t cum all over the wall?’

There’s a long pause and then ‘shit. I didn't want to get you too messy. Do you think I can take it off?’

‘Uh, no,’ Harry deadpans, ‘you didn’t plan this well,’ and Louis slaps him lightly on the bum.

‘I was distracted by the thought of bending you over in public, you’re lucky that I let you put some clothes on first. Patience like a saint if you ask me.’

Harry can’t help but smile, and he widens his stance a bit and stops his forehead back to his arms. 

‘Well maybe I can fuck you then?’ he says conversationally, and Louis makes a desperate sound behind him.

‘Been thinking about you fucking me for a while actually,’ he says softly, and his voice has gone darker and Harry’s cock responds instantly, thickening a bit more, ‘maybe later, yeah?’

Yeah. Louis doesn’t like to bottom very often, usually because it hurts him a bit when Harry slides in, but every once in a while he’ll get this urge, and it’s animalistic almost, and in these times he’s so desperate for it that it’s all he’ll talk about with Harry for days, until they have a day off and enough time to actually take their time, go slowly.

Louis is starting to lube himself up, Harry can hear the wetness of it. With his clean hand Louis steps forwards and pulls Harry’s sweatpants down just under his ass, and Harry shuffles his feet back, bends deeper and waits.

Louis strokes over his cock one, twice and then he asks, ‘do you need me to prep?’ even though he’s already fingering Harry’s hole, spreading the lube around the rim, before pushing two fingers in.

Harry lets out a breath, biting down hard on his lip. Louis works him quickly, thoroughly, then adds a third finger. 

Before Harry can get too lost in it, Louis’ fingers are gone and being replaced by the thick head of his cock, pressing blunt against his hole. Two hands come up steady his hips, and Harry arches his back a bit more, and that Louis’ cue to start pushing in. 

There’s a stretch to it, and Harry breathes out as Louis slides deep all the way in. He pauses with his hips against Harry’s, grinds a little bit to test, then slides out halfway and pushes in slow.

Harry makes a small noise in the back of his throat, his eyes slipping closed so he can focus of the feeling of Louis sliding in and out, feel his legs against the back of his, the wetness of his right hand on his hip. 

‘So good baby,’ Louis sighs, hips picking up a pace, ‘fuck, you feel so good.’

Harry keens, pushes back into Louis rhythm and grinds with each thrust. Louis grips his hips tighter, knows that Harry likes the small indents left from his fingers. Likes the ache that promises bruises. 

‘Oh fuck Lou,’ Harry moans, and he catches himself, remembers that they’re in public. The thought makes heat spike in his gut and he has to swallow the whimper that threatens to escape him. Louis has moved one hand to Harry’s shoulder, so he can fuck Harry harder and harder, the sound of skin slapping relentless. Harry has to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his bottom lip so hard so he doesn’t start screaming.

Louis lets out a breath as he stops briefly to adjust his stance, pushing Harry down by the shoulders so his ass is pushed back, and then quickly fucks into him again like he’s desperate to cum.

The wind is knocked from Harry’s lungs with each thrust, Louis fucks him hard and with earnest, brushing over his prostate on every other go, the heat curling in Harry’s balls.

‘Close,’ Harry manages to slur, his word breaking off into a whine when Louis hits him just right, enough to make his toes curl into the carpet. 

Suddenly Louis stops, hips to Harry’s, and Harry whimpers and pushes back against him, grinds his hips in a circle. Dammit, he was getting there.

‘Shh,’ Louis hushes him, his hand falling from Harry’s shoulder, ‘did you hear that?’

Fuck.

Fuck.

Harry lifts his head and looks down the hall, his ears perking up. There’s silence for a bit and then comes a loud _bang_ , like someone dropped a heavy book on the floor. Harry freezes and Louis’ hand squeezes Harry’s hip.

Fuck.

They both wait with baited breath, Louis still tucked deep in him, unsure whether they should both move or not. There’s silence that follows the bang, and it seem to stretch on and on. Harry’s caught his breath now, but his heart is absolutely hammering in his chest. His cock is starting to ache with the lack of attention, so he pushes his hips back to signal to Louis to keep going.

‘We should be quick,’ Louis says, his voice level, and yeah, Harry’s not going to last long anyway, not after the shock of adrenaline to his system after his life flashed before his eyes. Louis nudges forward first, and there’s stars behind Harry’s eyes as white hot pleasure rockets through his veins, and then he’s pulling back and fucking forward quickly, over and over again.

He reaches around and grabs Harry’s cock, hard as a cinder block, ‘you’re wet, baby,’ Louis says, and Harry whines softly, still trying to contain the noises he makes while Louis rabbits into him, hard and fast and so so good. He fists Harry’s cock, keeping the pressure and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Harry can barely stand up straight with this onslaught of pleasure, and he shuts his eyes, drops his head against his arms and gives himself to Louis. His orgasm hits him suddenly, like the explosion from a firework set off too soon, and he can barely muster a word other than ‘ah’ when he comes, Louis milking him through with twisting strokes. He feels like he’s cuming for ages and he doubles over with the pleasure and lets it wash over him.

He tries not to collapse in on himself, and he churns his hips, squeezing and pushing until Louis is grunting out a warning. Both his hands return to Harry’s hips in a death grip, blunt nails digging into his flesh and then he’s going stock still as he releases, and Harry can feel him shaking through it like a train on wobbly tracks, and his hips push with each burst of orgasm and then he’s done. 

Harry’s still not recovered when Louis slowly pulls out, their breathing harsh. He straightens up and pulls his sweats up that have fallen down to above his knees and tries to breathe normally.

Louis is knotting the bottom of the condom when he turns around, and he’s a little pink in the cheeks, but other than that he looks normal. They’re eyes meet and they can’t help the twin smirks that break out on their faces, and Louis jumps up into a crushing kiss, laughing into Harry’s mouth before he pulls away.

‘Good?’

Harry nods, a little giddy, running a hand through his hair and realises his forehead is damp, ‘excellent.’

Louis tucks the condom into the pocket of his hoodie and Harry can’t help but smile dopily at him, feeling weightless and properly fucked. 

‘There’s cum on the wall,’ Louis says, looking past Harry, sounding appalled. Harry frowns at the wall behind him, sees a splatter of release, some of it slowly dripping down the dark wooden panel, and then at Louis. 

‘I told you,’ he sighs, and he turns to wipe at the mess with his hands, cleaning up most of the obvious parts. No one comes down this hall anyway.

They both head back to their room, Harry still a little wobbly on his legs. His back hurts.

Louis must sense this (of course he does) and he places a gentle hand on Harry’s lower back, digs his fingers in a little and makes a sympathetic noise when Harry groans in pain.

‘Sorry, bub,’ he says, sounding concerned, ‘I’ll give you a when we get back-‘

They round the corner and almost bump into Zayn, who has the last room on their corridor. He’s wearing his comfy clothes and is carrying his laptop under his arm, the other hand on the doorhandle. He looks them up and down, all over their faces, and proceeds to burst into laughter.

He laughs and laughs and Harry can feel himself blushing, Louis’ hand is still on his back reminding him that they are together in this. ‘Man,’ Zayn manages through bouts of laugher, ‘what the fuck!’ is all he says. ‘What. The. Fuck’

He walks ahead of them, still laughing and pushes his way into Niall’s room and closes the door behind him. Louis and Harry continue on down the hall, Harry still red in the face from embarrassment. Louis is muttering ‘fucking Zayn.’

They’re almost at their door when they here Niall’s voice, and they turn around to see his blonde head sticking out of the doorway. As soon as he sees their faces he starts to cackle, and it’s really evil sounding, ‘had a good shag then? Perverts,’ he laughs, and then he disappears and his door closes once more.

‘Fuck you Niall,’ Louis yells after him, but they’re alone in the hall now. Harry leads them into the room and Louis is still pouting.

‘Fuck them, seriously,’ he says closing the door, as Harry flops face-first on the bed, groaning in appreciation. Louis joins him, crawling up his legs and straddling his bum, thumbs already working circles into the tight muscles in Harrys back.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Harry says, letting his eyes drift shut as Louis’ fingers dance across his skin under his tshirt. 

‘I’m not,’ Louis says in his pouty voice, shifting around on top of Harry, spreading his hands across warm skin, ‘they’re just mad because I have the best ideas.’

‘Yeah, that’s probably it,’ Harry sighs and promises himself that this won’t ever happen again, well, maybe one more time, if Louis is lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay :) hope you liked it.


End file.
